


Where One Starts and the Other Ends

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Some playfully biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Every touch reassured the resounding fact that they were truly equals in every way.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 53





	Where One Starts and the Other Ends

Every brush of hot skin against cold skin felt heavenly. Neither men could seem to get enough of the pleasurable sensation as they clung to each other, unable to tell where one started and the other ended.    
  
Panting softly, Ichigo yanked on Toshiro’s hair to bare the boy’s throat and started to press hot open-mouthed kisses there, desperate to claim the Captain completely and make his mark known. “Nn-easy there!” Toshiro stammered, feeling a little dizzy in the position he found himself in, but he felt too good himself to protest for long.    
  
“Quit being addicting then…” Ichigo chuckled softly, seemingly in more control of his emotions and behavior as he licked one spot that he had bit a little too hard. Not that either was complaining really. At least the spot would bruise and Ichigo’s burning need to show the world the evidence of them being a thing would come to happen.    
  
“Heh,” Toshiro chuckled breathlessly and easily freed himself from the grip to his hair and reshifted to settle right in the substitute soul reaper’s lap, squirming around just enough that Ichigo groaned, eyes darkening in lust from all the teasing motions around his clothed groin. “That sounds like a you problem.”    
  
“Well, I’m making it your problem.” Ichigo snickered and nuzzled Toshiro’s throat. Both their sets of eyes locked together before a soft chuckle escaped from both of their lips.    
  
“Childish.” Toshiro observed and pulled Ichigo’s head back up to seal their lips in a heated kiss. That’s what he liked the most about the Kurosaki kid. They could bicker playfully back and forth without feelings getting hurt. And better yet, Ichigo didn’t spend every second reminding him that he was still very much the size of a kid.    
  
They were both strong in their own ways, and that’s how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always shipped these two, but I haven't written a whole lot for them. Trying to get back into the swing of things!


End file.
